


RED

by Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon



Series: The Rainbow Series [1]
Category: Miraculous lb
Genre: Chloè redemption, Colors, F/F, F/M, Is that how you spell her name?, LGBTQ, Sad and Happy, gotta give Sabrina some love, gotta love Alya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon/pseuds/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon
Summary: How do you drescribe colors without using their name?





	RED

**Author's Note:**

> Ch 1- Red Marinette   
> Ch 2- orange Sabrina  
> Ch 3- yellow Chloe  
> Ch 4- green Adrien  
> Ch 5- blue Alya  
> Ch 6- purple Rose

Chapter 1 

It’s the color that appears on her wrist with every comment. Its the color on her paper marked from start to finish.It’s the color of her eyes after a long night with no sleep. It’s the color of the new girl’s hair. It’s the color her knee turns when they run into each other, falling forwards. It’s the color absent on her skin after she meets him.   
It’s the color of the berries above them. Filling her with hope. It’s the color of his lips getting closer and closer to her. It’s the color of the roses on their first date. Of the sign above them, stating prices and times. It’s the color of her cheeks when he compliments her. It’s the color of his when she kisses his nose. Even more so when he kisses her own.  
It’s the color of her nails painted to match. It’s the color of the dress on the manikin. The jewel on the ring he gives to her. A promise he keeps. The color of the carpet in the aisle. Of her cheeks given the blush. Of their lips after their vows, all entangled somehow. The pillows on their honeymoon. The words on the plain coming home.  
The color of their newborn, when the nurse pronounced “ It’s a girl!”. The blanket they wrapped her up in on the way home. The scrapes and the bruises as she grew older. The look on her face as the explained how she came to be. The color of her first car. That she drove away farther and farther away.  
The color of his head, when the glass went into his head. Her hands as his death drew near. Oh how she tried to save him the night that he died. And the roses on their grave. Her head must to have been that color to. When the thief took away her grief. And beside him she rest. In the enteral question of death.

For many it means love, others hatred. Some roses, others blood. Some life, others death.

But to her it had a very special meaning. Making all one in the same. Not life not death nor any the rest.

Just the hand that held her own. Even though death.


End file.
